Team TERA
by TheRomanGeneralGaming
Summary: This is an RP between me and my friend, Greymoon23, that takes place in the RWBY universe. TheRomanGeneralGaming- Roman. Greymoon23- E. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Roman slowly slid himself out of bed at the first sign of day. He walked to the bathroom, undressing himself as he entered. He turned on the shower to the highest heat.

10 minutes later Roman stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He put on his underpants and black khakis, followed by a simple black long sleeve shirt. Lastly he placed his glasses over his dark brown eyes, and ran a hand through his short dirty blond hair.

He exited the bathroom and began heading downstairs towards the smell of bacon and eggs. He entered the kitchen and began an immediate course to the table. Sitting down he grabbed a couple pieces of bacon, placed them in his mouth, and spoke to the woman scrambling eggs, "Mornin' Mom!"

The woman replied without looking, "Roman Lee Balkin, mind your manners"

Roman smiled as he stood, grabbing one more piece of bacon. Placing it in his mouth he walked to the door. He grabbed his jacket, white with gold trimming, 狩人 in black on the back, and only a right sleeve. Putting it on, he grabbed his shoulder pauldron, set it on his left shoulder and tightened the strap.

He then grabbed his suitcase sitting by the door, "I'll see you soon, Mom!" He walked out and shut the door before he was able to hear his mother's reply.

"Oh, how I hope so…"

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

E had a groggy wake up as he was pulled from sleep by a child's voice. "E…. E….. E!" E's eyes slowly slid open as he sat up. He shook his head as he took in his surroundings. He was in his room, and he had his little sister sitting on top of him, staring with giant emerald eyes. "About time you woke up!" She smiled brightly. E laughed. "Morning Monica." He said, petting her head. He looked to his clock, which stated the time six o' five AM. "Josh is gonna be here soon, so you should go get…." E stopped talking midway to see that his sister was already ready to go. "Never mind. Ready as always." He smiled sheepishly. "But you never are!" Monica stated. E rolled his eyes.

A knock on the front door echoed throughout the house. "That must be him. Go on down, I'll be there in a bit." Monica nodded and jumped off his bed, running downstairs. E slid out of bed and walked to his closet. He put on a pair of black boot-cut jeans, a white t-shirt, and black button up shirt. He grabbed his glasses and placed them right where they belonged. He slipped on his belt and grabbed his necessary weapons. He looked to the top shelf of the closet where he kept them. He made them all himself. Except for the first one he had. That one was special. That was the one he made with his grandfather. It has perks being a blacksmith's grandson. All the wiring and moving part to build them he had another friend help with. But tougher to learn from her, but he was a bit of a quick learner. He grabbed the weapons, which were all folded up nice and neat. His black and green trimmed katana, which he also made into a sniper rifle, strapped to the side of his belt. A pair of gloves, black with purple trimmings, which could pack a serious punch, was also made part shotgun. 'Cause why the hell not?' He thought to himself. He slipped them on and stretched his hands out a bit. Lastly, his personal favorite and first weapon. His scythe. Black with red trimmings, made into a fully automatic rifle. He strapped that one to his back, making sure it was secured. He then grabbed a black jacket with a ensignia on the back. A pair of wings, one white the other black with a white outline, in the shape of a shield. A personal emblem he made himself. He put that on and headed downstairs.

He was met by his friend Josh, who stood in the doorway. "Hey." Josh greeted with a smile. "Yo-ho matey." E grinned. E walked over to Monica and knelt down. "You're going to be good with Josh right?" Monica nodded. E sighed. "I'll visit as much as I can." He smiled. Monica nodded again, but pulled her older brother into a tight hug. E returned the hug and soon let go. Monica went to Josh and they walked off.

E closed the front door behind himself and locked it. "Time for a new life." He smiled.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Roman looked around as he walked the streets, the same streets he had grown up on, thinking, 'Not much has changed, has it?'

Shrugging he continued at a faster pace. He soon reached the designated pickup point. Hearing a noise he looked for the source, finally spotting the ship slowly descending.

As the ship landed, fellow students began lining up. They sluggishly filed onto the ship and once aboard Roman began looking around at his fellow students.

Only three really stood out to him, one with black and red hair, though the most noticeable feature was her red hood. The girl with the red girl was talking to a tall blond girl with yellow clothes. The last person who stood out was a blond boy attempting to not vomit.

Roman smiled as Beacon Academy came into view.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

E's trip to Beacon Academy had not had been as nice as he had hoped. He walked along the pathway, smiling as he imagined his soon to be life at Beacon. What new adventures were in store for him? New friends? Of course. New family? If he got close enough to his new friends that was. New love? E blinked. Hadn't really considered that one, but the thought was nice. He shook his head free of thoughts and ran onward, the pickup point coming into view. He saw the large airship that was to take him to Beacon Academy. He smiled at that. That smile faded very quickly though as he saw something he did not like at at. The airship was leaving.

E panicked and ran full speed to the ship. Lucky for him the ship had a slow startup, so he was able to get there before it was too late. Unfortunately the craft had already left the ground, so maybe it already was too late. E ran up a hill that was alongside the now rising aircraft. He was able to keep up, but the hill was coming to an end. At the last second, E jumped from the hill and landed onto the aircraft. He unlatched his katana from his belt and activated the mechanism that sprung the blade out and stabbed it into the wing of the aircraft. Not a moment too soon, as the ship went full speed into the sky, causing E to hang onto the katana with dear life as he flew around like a piece of plastic in the wind. Soon enough the aircraft was high in the sky and slowed slightly. E grabbed onto the ship and took a deep breath, the high altitude making him dizzy. He shook the feeling off for a moment, and made his way across the ship.

He soon reached a set of large windows, which had a door next to them. He smiled as he tried to open it, but saw that it was locked from the outside. He cursed loudly, but it was drowned out by the rushing wind and engine. He moved to the window, using his katana as one would use an icepick to climb a frozen waterfall. He looked into the window and lucky for him, someone was there. A girl with dark red hair and a red hood, and a girl with bright yellow hair with a pair of mecha gloves on. He pounded on the window as best he could, going against the wind. Once again lucky, the two girls noticed him. He smiled. He pointed to the direction to the door, mouthing the words, 'OPEN THE DOOR'. The two at first didn't get it, which caused E to groan and his katana to slip slightly, which caused a slight panic. Much more franticly he pointed and shouted, "The door! The door!" Right then they got the idea and ran to the door. E moved to the door, and to his utter delight, it opened showing the two girls. E grabbed onto the edge of the doorframe as he sheathed his katana and latched it back onto his belt. The two girls stretched out their hands to him, which he graciously took. He was pulled inside and the door was closed behind him. He took in a deep breath and fell flat on his ass. He then began to laugh. "Man! That was something! Kinda wanna try it again." he giggled. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Thanks alot for the save. Guess that'll teach me to be on time next time and to leave the house earlier." he grinned. The girl with the red hood held out her hand. "I'm Ruby." she smiled. E could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. He took her hand. "I-I-I-I'm umm… I'm uh… umm… E! E! My name is E! J-just E." he stuttered out quite stupidly. Ruby gave him an odd look, but smiled and giggled a bit. 'She giggled. Giggling's good… sometimes.' E thought.

"And I'm Yang!" The blonde girl announced, pulling Ruby into a hug. "N-nice to meet you both." E smiled. "So what was with…" Yang pointed to the door. E smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was late to the meetup. Long story short I ran full speed, jumped off a hill onto the ship, and got in here thanks to you two."

"So you're a student?" Ruby asked.

"Y-yep! I am." E nodded. suddenly the overhead speakers turned on. "Now arriving to Beacon Academy." E, Ruby, and Yang looked to the front window of the ship to see the school come into view. "Welp… there it is." E said. "Time for some fun." Yang smiled. "Yep… " E looked down to his hand, clenching it into a fist. He smiled and looked forward again. "Time for fun."

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Roman had watched as the two girls he had noticed earlier helped the boy in. Walking over he notioned to the window, "Looked like fun, maybe I'll join you next time...oh yeah I'm a stranger, where are my manners? My name's Roman, nice to meet you."

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

The first thought that came to E's mind was, 'He actually just said that… What a jackass. I like him already.' He grinned a bit. "E. Nice ta meet you Roman." The two shook hands as the ship landed.

They all exited the ship, and E began to walk across the landing platform, gawking at the academy. It looked like a new age castle, something out of a fairy tail. E walked along the path way, he was supposed to go to one of the halls for the grand entrance ceremony speech, or something like that, but where's the fun in that? Instead, E decided to check out more of the school instead. E ran up to one of the walls of the building and quickly scaled it with jumps and slick maneuvering. He reached the top and sighed. " Looks like gymnastics actually paid off." He said to himself, a bad habit he had formed years back. He ran along the top and jumped from ledge to ledge, making sure not keep balance. Unfortunately his foot slipped and he fell fast into a pile of rose bushes. He screamed loudly, though no one seemed to notice, in fact, they were all gone. 'At the meeting probably.' E thought gloomily. He stood up with some effort and made his way out of the flower bush, picking thorns out of his skin as he went to the hall that he should have gone to first.

E reached there in little time and saw a blonde haired boy near the doorway. "Oi! This where the meeting is?" He asked the boy as he walked to him. The boy faced him and nodded. "Yep, this is where it is." He replied. "I'm Jaune." He said. E smiled nodded. "E, pleasure to meet ya." Jaune nodded also. "So umm…" He began. "What kind of weapon do you have?" E blinked. "Oh! I actually have three." Jaune nearly toppled over when he heard this. "T-three?!" E nodded. "Yepperonni! Got my katana / sniper rifle," he patted his side. "Gloves / shotguns," he held up his wrists. "And my scythe / automatic rifle." He stuck out his rear, which had his scythe. Jaune paled considerably when hearing this. "What kind of weapon do you have?" E asked. "Oh! Uh nothing much really…. Just this old family sword and shield." He said as he unsheathed a sword and a shield formed onto his arm. E's eyes widened and scanned the sword intently. "Woah! That's your sword?" Jaune nodded, a little confused. "You're sword is made of a really rare metal! A type I've only seen a few times before thanks to my grandpa. Nearly indestructible." Jaune blinked and looked at his sword. "Really?" E nodded. "Yep. Keep it, it'll do ya good." Jaune smiled and nodded. "Thanks." E looked towards the crowd ahead and saw a familiar girl with a red hood. He smiled brightly as he made his way over to her.

When he got there he saw that she was with Yang and being scolded by a girl in complete white dress. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The girl in white yelled. "Oh my god you actually exploded." Yang deadpanned. E tensed up slightly when he heard that Ruby had exploded, though he knew that there was more to it than her literally exploding, as she was right in front of him. E decided to introduce himself though he knew that he had to be careful, the girl in white seem to be in a 'take-no-shit-from-noone' attitude. E tapped the girl in white on the shoulder as she was showing Ruby a pamphlet of sorts. She looked to him with annoyance in her eyes. E gave her a bright smile and bowed slightly. He knew what to do with certain people. Odd trait for a normally antisocial person. "Hello. My name is E, E Bach. Pleasure to meet you." The girl eyed him for a moment before smiling slightly. "About time i met someone with manners." She then did a small courtsy. "Weiss Schnee, nice to meet you… E?" E smiled sheepishly. "Yep! Just E." He then leaned over to look at Ruby. "Hi Ruby! Hi Yang!" The two girls smiled and waved to him. Weiss' face suddenly went blank for a split second, then annoyed once again as she turned to Ruby. "Back to you!" She once again showed a pamphlet. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company Product. While not mandatory the Schnee family highly encourages our customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide…" Weiss' voice, to E at least, started to become quicker and squeakier as she continued to talk, making E's head spin a bit. Ruby stared with Weiss with a dumbfounded look. "Uhh…"

"Do you really want to start making it up to me?" Weiss asked Ruby. "Absolutely?" Ruby said, not quite sure herself. Weiss handed her the pamphlet. "Read this and never speak to me again." Weiss said coldly. E thought that was a bit harsh, but it wasn't his place to judge. "Look uhh…. sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot." Yang said while rubbing the back of her head. "Why don't you just start over and try to be friends okay?" she suggested. "Yeah! Great idea sis." Ruby said. 'Sis?' E thought. 'So Yang and Ruby are sisters. Mentally noted.' "Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby. Wanna hangout? We could go shopping for school supplies." Ruby said while extending her hand. "Yeah!" Weiss began with a tone that bled sarcasm. "Then we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." Weiss, after completing her over exaggerating gestures, pointed to Jaune. "Wow really?" Ruby asked with hope. After a long silence Weiss spoke, "No." Again, harsh. The overhead speakers sparked to life as a man with white hair, black outfit, and small black glasses, stood in front of the crowd. E knew this man as Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. A ring from the microphone and his voice was heard. "I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills." Ozpin continued on with his speech, E listened intently as he went on, but he couldn't help but drone out at some parts. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin stepped away and a blonde haired woman stepped up to the microphone. "You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." The blonde woman stepped away. E sighed. Be ready for what tomorrow? He never really did enjoy surprises. "He seemed a bit off." Yang noted. "It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby added. Jaune came over next to E and leaned over to Weiss. "I'm a natural blonde you know." he smiled. Weiss simply facepalmed. E couldn't help but grin at that.

Night soon came. E hung out outside looking off into the moon while sitting on a wall. "Hey." A voice called out. E looked to the source to see the boy from the aircraft. "Hey, Roman right?" the boy nodded. "Yep." He leaned against the wall right beneath E. The two looked at the moon for a moment of silence. "So what do you think we should be 'ready for' tomorrow?" E asked. "I haven't got a clue." Roman responded. "Hmmm…" E thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with any ideas. "So why did you come to Beacon?" Roman asked. "Hm? Oh. I came because… I wanna learn to protect people. I'm not looking to join any guard or anything, I just… wanna be able to fight for the people I care about." E answered. "What about you?" E asked Roman. "Hmm...I don't know, even though I used to think about it to an obsessed degree. I've always just felt compelled to become a huntsman,... so I guess you could say my purpose is to answer my questions."

"Ah." E smiled. He slid off the wall and stretched his limbs. "We should get to bed. I think we're in the ballroom." E said. Roman nodded. "Race ya to it!" E shouted as he ran off. "Wha- wait hey!" Roman yelled as he ran after him.

The ballroom doors flew open as E slid in on his side cheering softly. Roman came after him. "Cheap moves." He said. "Tactical moves." E corrected. Roman shook his head. "Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow." he said as he walked off. "See you tomorrow dude." E said as he went to a corner of the room. He spotted Ruby and Yang as he walked by. Once again he felt his heart stop for a second. He pounded a fist against his chest and shook the feeling off. "Odd." he mumbled to himself. He found a secluded spot and sat down cross legged. He sighed as he leaned back against the corner, slowly slipping off into sleep.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Roman walked around looking for a place. ''Man there are a lot of people who signed up, huh? Well I guess being a huntsman is a popular career choice after all.'

Lost in his thoughts, Roman had become unaware of his surroundings and accidentally bumped into a girl with white hair in a white and red outfit.

"EXCUSE ME!" The said girl called out to Roman as he continued walking.

"You're excused" Roman replied over his shoulder.

The girl visibly reddened with anger and began walking quickly up to him, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, "Do you know who I am?"

Roman pondered the question, "No."

She grew a tick mark and hissed, "I am Weiss Schnee."

Roman nodded, "It's ni…"

Weiss cut him off, "And do you know what that means?"

Roman shrugged and sighed, "Nope", and began turning away. But stopped at her response…"It means that I am entitled to a certain amount of respect." Roman snapped around to face her, irritation shaping into rage, and sibilated, "No one is entitled to respect, you earn it, and you have yet to earn mine!"

He turned and began searching for a place to rest,but again failed, so instead opted for standing next to the entrance doors. While there he noticed Professor Ozpin walking toward the ballroom. "Hello, Professor Ozpin." Roman said to him as he entered.

"Oh, good evening Mr. Balkin" Professor Ozpin said holding out his hand.

Roman grasped the hand and shook it firmly. "It's Roman sir, as there's no need for the formality. I am one of your students after all."

Professor Ozpin smiled, "Then I'll hope you'll treat me with the same informality."

"Yes s…" Roman began but stopped as Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Ozpin"

Ozpin smiled once more and touched his ever present coffee mug to his chin, "Let me guess… trouble sleeping?"

Roman grinned. "Well that and the lack of places to do so."

Ozpin nodded and handed him the coffee mug. "Well maybe this'll help you at least stay energized for tomorrow, I daresay you'll be in a dire situation if you're not." Noticing the odd look Roman was giving him Ozpin added, "I haven't drank out of it yet you know."

Roman shrugged and began slowly sipping the often bitter drink, which had been sweetened by a substantial quantity of creamer, as Ozpin left.

On the other side of the ballroom Weiss watched the occurrence with interest before letting sleep take her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose over Beacon Academy, casting a large shadow over the land. E slowly stirred from his slumber as light began to flood into the ballroom. As soon as he fully opened his eyes he stood up and stretched out his limbs. He shook his head free any sleep and smiled brightly. "New day, new challenges!" he said to himself as he went to the cafeteria for food.

E walked into the cafeteria to find it nearly empty. Actually not nearly, it was empty. "Hello?" he called out, only to have it echo back to him. He giggled a bit at that. "Excuse me." The sudden voice behind him caused E to scream and jump up high, high enough to grab onto the ceiling. E blinked and looked down, seeing Professor Ozpin. "Professor Ozpin! Hi!" E called down. Ozpin smiled slightly. "That's quite the jump there, something that may prove useful for today." he said, looking up. E chuckled sheepishly and let go of the ceiling, landing onto the floor quite gracefully. "And quite the landing as well." Ozpin added. "Thanks. It's what a few years of gymnastics will do for you." E smiled. "So professor, what are you doing here this early?" he asked. "I could ask you the same question Mr. Bach." Ozpin smiled. "It's just E." E smiled. "Then it's just Ozpin for me." E blinked at the statement, but grinned. "Alright then Ozpin. Well I'm used to waking up this early, making breakfast for me and my sister."

"You have a sister?" Ozpin asked. E nodded. "Yep, Monica."

"Is she the reason that you are here?" E took a long pause from his question. "Partially." he said simply. "Your turn for an answer." he said next. "I arrive early to make myself my morning coffee." Ozpin said. "When no one else is here?" E asked. Ozpin nodded. E thought it odd, but didn't say anything about it. He did odd things himself after all. Suddenly a loud clatter was heard from the kitchen. "What was that?" asked E. Ozpin smiled slightly. "It seems that another member of the faculty has come for their morning coffee." E looked to Ozpin in confusion, but then looked to a green and white blur coming towards them. The blur was then suddenly in front of them. A man with wild green hair that stuck out here and there, white collar button up shirt that was tucked in one side of his shirt and yellow tie. His round glasses obscured his eyes but E could tell they were frantically scanning both him and Ozpin. "Good morning Bartholomew." Ozpin greeted. "Good morning Ozpin! Here for your morning coffee as usual." Bartholomew spoke as quickly as he did run. Very. He looked to E and smiled. "Hello there! You must be one of the new students for I do not recognize you. My name is Bartholomew, I'll be one of your new teachers here." he said as he extended a hand. E took his hand and gave firm shake. "My name's E."

"Pleasure to meet you! But you must excuse me for I need to prepare for upcoming classes." Bartholomew took a long drink of his coffee. Next thing E knew he was staring at a dust cloud of his new teacher. E looked around frantically, and saw a green and white blur far off in the distance of the school. "H-how did…" E was completely awestruck. "It's simply as he is." Ozpin said. E blinked a few times still quite dumbfounded. "You should start to head to the locker rooms and retrieve your weapons. You will need them for initiation." Ozpin advised. E looked to him in confusion. "Locker… rooms?" he asked. "Yes. You were to put your weapons and gear into your assigned locker after the assembly yesterday. You did do that… didn't you?" E subconsciously put his hands onto his belt, where his weapons were. "Yes." he said, looking off to the side. Ozpin eyed him suspiciously. "Hey you know I should get to the locker… rooms to get my weapons which are actually there so I'll see you later….. bye!" E then ran as fast as he could out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Roman entered the cafeteria as E left. "Mornin' E"

Roman walked over to the coffee and added, "Mornin' Ozpin" He began filling up the Beacon Academy mug given to him the prior night.

Ozpin noticing the new leather strap, spanning from Roman's right shoulder to his left hip and connected to a sheathed blade which lay across his back, and the belt which held a pistol in it's holster on his right hip and ammo clips on his left spoke "Those are new, seems you actually put yours in your locker unlike… some people" He gestured to the doorway E had gone through with a small smile. "So tell me a bit about your weapons"

Roman nodded unsheathing his sword, "This is a weapon of my ancestor's design. As he was also my namesake, he named it the Roman Gladius." Roman replaced his sword and pulled his pistol out of its holster and held it out. "This was once a standard four shot revolver but I modified so it used a standard .10mm ammo clips, and have repurposed three of the chambers to infuse a selected Dust into the shot." He re-holstered his pistol, handing his mug to Ozpin, "Could you hold onto this until later, thanks."

Roman left, heading toward the locker room where he figured E had gone to hideout, thinking to himself' 'I'm guessing that they'll be using today as a way to select partners. Whatever it is… even if we don't get partnered, maybe we can at least work together.'

* * *

E entered the locker room, once again, another empty room for him. He pulled out a slip of paper from the bag on his belt. "Okay… locker 605. Find that…. and then stuff." he said to himself. He navigated through the room scanning each locker until he found the one assigned to him. Soon enough he found the one labeled 605. He opened the locker after punching in the code that was on the paper as well. He revealed a hidden messenger bag that had various items in it. He took out five vials of dust and put them in the bag on his belt. "Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind, Lightning… Okay all there." He placed his messenger bag in the locker. "Okay. Now I should just head to the cliff and hang out there. Wait!" He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a few clips of ammo. "I'm gonna need these." He grinned. He shut the locker and made his way out of the room.

He made his way to the cliff, seeing it on the horizon, and empty. "Jeez am I just super early to everything today or what?" he asked himself. Seeing as no one was there, he climbed up a tree and sat upon one of its branches. "I'll just rest here then." he said as he slumped down. He swung his hanging leg back and forth as he stared at the sky. He began to whistle a tune. One that was familiar to him and his sister. It was soft and sweet, calming to the ears. Minutes passed. He stopped whistling when he heard footsteps approaching. He sprung to life as he crouched down onto the branch on both feet. For all he knew it could be a Grimm lurking around. He unlatched his katana and grabbed a clip of sniper rifle ammo from his bag. He pressed down a button on the hilt, which extended it and popped out a grip and trigger. He snapped the clip into the hilt and brought the sight up, scanning the grassy ground for the source of sound. The sound grew closer, and E was ready. But it wasn't a Grimm. It was Weiss. E lowered his weapon and stared at the girl for a second. 'Okay not a Grimm, just Weiss. God I get paranoid.' he thought with a grimace. He removed the clip and put it back in his bag. He pressed a button on the weapon and it returned to its shortened state of a katana hilt. He decided to observe Weiss a bit more before signaling his presence. She stood on one of the many platforms that were at the edge of the cliff and looked around. After doing so she sat on her legs and placed her hands on her knees. E found this interesting. 'She's… meditating? Hmm…' E jumped down from the branch and made his way over to her. "I wasn't expecting you to be the meditating type when I first met you Weiss." he smiled. Weiss screamed and drew her weapon, twirling around and placing her rapier on his neck. This position was held for a moment before one spoke up. "Hi." E grinned. Weiss went from scared, to surprised, to pissed in a matter of three second. "E! What is wrong with you! Don't you know never to sneak up on a lady! Especially one who is armed and could injure you without a second thought!" Weiss scolded. E gave her a blank look. He then smiled brightly. "So what's up?" Weiss sighed and withdrew her weapon. "I am waiting for initiation to begin, or was that not obvious?" she asked bluntly. "It was." E responded, his smile seeming bigger. Weiss looked at him for a second. "Are you always this happy?" she asked him. E pondered on this for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess so. Nothing ever really gets me upset. Well there are a few exceptions. Not a lot though." Weiss nodded in understandment. She then went back to the platform she was previously on and went back to her meditation, wanting to end the conversation. E stared at her for a moment, interest kicking in. Then went to the platform next to her and sat cross legged down onto it. He took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Weiss glared at him for a moment, but then saw that he wasn't a bother. Her eyes softened and she went back to her own relaxation.

"E!" E opened his eyes and turned around to see Roman coming his way. He smiled and waved his hand. Weiss also looked to Roman, but was not as happy as E was. In fact she felt quite the opposite about seeing him. "You!" she yelled. E looked to Weiss, then to Roman, then to Weiss again. He sighed as he already knew something was going to go down. E stood up before the situation completely flew off the handle. Weiss stood up as well, and glared daggers at Roman, who was now mere inches from them. "You the most unbelievable person I have ever met! Talking to me in such a way! I can't believe it!" she shouted. "Roman what did you do?" E asked. "I told her that to she would have to earn my respect." he said. "And how did you say it?" E asked. Roman stayed silent, knowing what he was doing. E sighed. "She did deserve it." he said. Weiss' eyes lit up in anger. "Why you insufferable little-!" she growled as she unsheathed her rapier. E's eyes went wide as he had to physically hold Weiss back as Roman went for his sword. "Whoa there cowgirl! No need for violence!" he said as he held her close to him. Weiss' eyes went wide as a blush formed on her cheeks, turning her head to look at E. "Y-you're…" she stuttered out. "This means nothing." E said bluntly. "Just trying to keep you from committing murder. Now put the sword away." E let go of Weiss, and she sheathed her sword. Roman took his hand away from his sword as well. "Now I'm not entirely sure of the problem or what the hell went on, but I do know the solution. Both of you apologize to each other." Weiss looked to E as if he was insane. "Are you crazy? I'm not apologizing to hi-" Weiss cut herself short when she saw the look E was giving her. It was harsh, cold, brutal. A look that a father would give to their child if they had done something very wrong. Intimidation ran down Weiss' spine. She turned to Roman, making eye contact. "I apologize for… being so rude in my behavior." she said, doing a small bow. "Roman." E said sharply. Roman looked to Weiss, then to the side. "Sorry." he said. E's glare hardened. "Say it like you mean it. What are you sorry for?" Even though Roman wasn't deterred by most things, this side of E was very unsettling. "I'm sorry for being rude… and harsh… and mean to you when we first met." he said, with eye contact this time. "Good." E said. His face then softened vastly, breaking into a modest sized smile. "Man I haven't had to use that in quite awhile. That's usually for when my sister would be very stubborn." he said with a small laugh. "Now let's all be friends!" he suggested. Roman and Weiss glared at each other, then turned away from each other. "Or… not." he sighed.

"E!" E looked to see Ruby coming his way. E broke out into a large grin as his heart once again disrupted itself from its normal beat. "Ruby!" he called out. The two were now face to face, but E's face was noticeably redder. "W-what's up?" he asked her, nervous for a reason he couldn't understand. "Just here for the initiation." she said. She looked over to Roman and Weiss, who were still turned away from each other. "What's with them?" Ruby asked. E sighed. "They're… not exactly the best of friends as of now." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh. Well that's not good at all. Is there something we could do?" Ruby questioned. "As of now, nope. It would be best to leave it be." E said. Ruby nodded. "So what's been going on? Doing well so far?" Ruby asked. E blushed a bit, happy that she asked. 'Why am I so happy that she asked? The hell? Damn emotions. Been acting janky ever since the airship.' he thought. "I-I've been doing fine. Just trying not to destroy anything or make anything explode." he smiled. Ruby giggled a bit at that, making E feel warm inside. "S-so what about you?" he asked her. "Oh I've been fine. Just trying to make a few friends." she smiled. E smiled as well. "Well you got me." he said. "R-really?" she asked in what seemed to be disbelief and joy. E nodded. "Yep! I'd love to be your friend." Ruby smiled brightly at this. "That's great!" she cheered. The warm feeling returned, and a bit stronger this time. E really felt something, something strong. A feeling he was quite unfamiliar with. Others began to fall into the cliffside, standing on the stone platforms. "Guess time's up." E said to Ruby. Ruby nodded and headed to a platform that was next to the one Yang was one near the end of the line. E stood one near the middle, taking a deep breath and slow exhale. Time for initiation.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin said, standing before all the new students with a mug of coffee in his hand and his assistant by his side. The assistant then spoke up. "Now. I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates." she took a pause. "Today." E's brain stopped for a second. Then went frantic. 'TODAY?! Whoa there blonde and hot! That's- I mean! I've only met so many people in the twenty four hours I've been here! I mean I'm sure it's enough for a team… There's Ruby… Yang… Roman… Weiss… wait how many on a team? Dear god I don't know! Why did I never go to school!? No wonder I barely know anything useful! ….ouch, self-hurt.' he shook his mind free of any other thoughts and went back to listening. "What?" Ruby asked, saddened. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin said. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work with." Ruby created another disappointed noise. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." E could have sworn he heard the sound of glass breaking when he looked over to Ruby. who seemed utterly horrified. "What?!" she cried out. E felt bad for her, he had to admit. "See! I told you." An orange haired girl said to the person next to her. Safe to assume the two know each other. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die." Jaune let out a nervous chuckle. E grinned at this statement. 'Oh baby boy this is gonna be fun! Just gotta make sure I get paired up with someone I know and like. Roman I think would be a good partner, but from what I've seen so far he may be a bit annoying and a jackass. Dealable with though. Yang seems good too. Those gloves she has on looks a bit like mine. So safe to assume they have a similar ability. Plus she seems fun to hang around with. Weiss… seems workable with, if you don't get her pissed that is. She seems smart and might be good with tactics and such. Ruby… I would love to be paired with Ruby! She's so cute and happy and joyful and…. those aren't reasons for having her as a teammate… where the hell did those reasons even come from?!' E shook his head and bonked it with the ball of his hand a few times. "You will be monitored and evaluated for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must chose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, umm… sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin interrupted. Positions? E could see that everyone was getting into a sort of fighting stance. Now E was a bit worried. Before he could think of anything else the platform at the end of the line launched the person on it into the air at high speed, much like that of a catapult. E could have sworn he felt his heart fully stop for a few second. Then he remembered. There was something mentioned on the slip of paper he received this morning about the initiation having a 'drop landing'. Realization hit E like a bag of bricks to the groin. He faced Ozpin with fury on his face. "Ozpin! This is what you meant by a 'drop landing'?! Shooting us into the air and then falling?!" E shouted at him. The platform next to him set off. "Yes." Ozpin replied with a smirk. E stared at him for a second. "Ozpin you son of a b-!" his last word was drawn out as he was hurtled into the air. Ozpin keep smirking.

E flew threw the air, cursing loudly as he did so. The ground was soon coming close. By the trajectory, angle, and other factors E threw in, he was going to land in a pile of Grimm. He growled loudly. "Of all the f-" He unlatched the mechanisms on his gloves that were the shotguns and equipped them on his feet. He had made them to be able to go on his hand and feet if necessary. He somersaulted in the air and landed on the ground, feet first, causing a large explosion to burst out around him. The surrounding Grimm were blown off their feet and tossed a few feet away. E stood up and brushed some dust off of him. "Fire dust shotgun shells. Gotta love 'em." He grinned. He unlatched the shotguns from his ankles and placed them back on his wrists. One by one the Grimm stood up, and came closer to E. Snarling and glaring with fierce red eyes they circled around him. He unlatched his scythe from his back and made it unlock, causing it to expand into it's full glory. "Alright, who want some first?!" he yelled out. As if in response a Grimm ran at him. E glared at the Grimm and sideswiped his scythe, stabbing it into the Grimms skull. With a large pull he made the weapon slice through the rest of its head, causing it to fall dead. E ran full force at the other Grimm. He jumped high into the air and twirled the scythe around slicing three Grimm in half. The other Grimm now ran at him with murder in their instincts. E landed and slammed the hilt of his weapon in the chest of a Grimm behind him. With another swift motion his blade went through the beast and began to twirl around his body once more like a whirlwind of metal. Two more Grimm came at him, and went down with no trouble at all. The final Grimm stood, and E swung his scythe upward, catching it in the lower jaw of the beast. E yelled as he arched the weapon, slamming it down onto the ground, crushing the Grimms skull. E let out a deep breath and stood straight. He recalled his weapon to its folded state and latched it back onto his back. "Damn, I have some issues." he said to himself. He walked away from the mess, onward to his mission.

* * *

As Roman was on the last platform, he had the luxury of watching the others get launched and fell into a fit of laughter at E's reaction before fixing himself once he was next.

The instant before the platform launched him, Roman straightened himself then felt himself leave the ground and fly through, right past Pyrrha who was helping Jaune out of a tree. He flipped his body forward moments before reaching the ground once more, skidding to a stop in a kneel.

Having lost his breath while flying through the air Roman began taking deep breaths, which prevented him from noticing the Grimm closing in on him until they were only a mere 3 yards away.

Roman slowly stood up, analyzing the threat. 'Ten Beowolves completely surrounding me… great' He fluidly drew his Gladius from it's sheathe on his shoulder and charged at the closest Beowolf, palm turned up and struck, managing a quick slice before the ten Beowolves began teaming up.

The Beowolves continuously attacked him, Roman managing to keep pace with the Grimm, occasionally getting slices off.

Five minutes later Roman had separated himself from the Beowolves and was panting for breath. He looked at the small herd that was looking around for him, which had been reduced to only three. Roman resheathed his his Gladius and unholstered his pistol rotating the chambers one to the right where the chamber began glowing a faint electric blue. He aimed at the farthest Beowolf, steadied his breathing, and pulled the trigger. The bullet collided with the Grimm's unarmored chest.

It twitched for a few seconds before collapsing, unconscious Roman smiled tiredly, the electricity had successfully paralysed it. He then rotated the chambers two to the left where it now began to glow a faint frost blue before he aimed at the closest Beowolf, steadied his breath once more before pulling the trigger. The moment the bullet hit the Grimm, it started freezing over.

He aimed directly in front of the last one, turned the chambers to the right once more, before firing. He began charging after the bullet, replacing his pistol and unsheathing his sword in a moment.

When the bullet collided into the ground it burst into a large explosion. 'It's always good to have a diversion.' Roman thought as he ran quicker towards the explosion, Gladius held down next to his left hip, his blade started glowing the same flame orange as the last chamber of his pistol had been.

As Roman slashed the final Beowolf, an explosion erupted from the contact point, sending them flying, Roman grunting in pain and the Beowolf dead. Finally sliding to a stop Roman attempted to stand but collapsed to his knees in exhaustion.

Roman sighed in defeat, falling to his back, 'Guess I'll just wait here a bit then'


End file.
